


A Lover's Hunger

by apothecaryofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothecaryofthemind/pseuds/apothecaryofthemind
Summary: After a few weeks of romancing, Stan and Roxxy try something new in the bedroom- some BDSM and forced orgasm play.
Relationships: Stanley pines/ Roxanne Tepes
Kudos: 3





	A Lover's Hunger

Calloused hands gently held her arms in place as Roxxy was bound by the wrists. Stanley had insisted on it, of course- he wanted to try something new, spice things up between them. He loved to make things interesting when it came to Roxanne. He loved surprising her, making her feel special, feel unique. 

And nothing made him more excited than the intimacy they shared in the privacy of his bedroom.

“There we go, baby, nice and snug. You all good? Not too tight?” Stan placed his hands at her waist, a smile tugging his lips as he watched Roxxy feign a struggle. Caution was important here, safety a primary precaution.

“I’m fine, darling, you did a wonderful job.” Her voice was a purr, low and rumbling in her throat with excitement.

“And you remember our safeword?” Gods, her skin was so soft. He couldn’t stop touching her warm, toned belly. “If you get overwhelmed, you know what to do?”

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop, black for subdrop. I remember, Stan, I promise” 

The scratch of his stubble grazed her bare shoulder as the old conman planted small, soft kisses on her neck. “Good girl, Kitten. You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” 

The tone was.. Confident. Firm, and demanding, but not cruel or unpleasant. No, when Stanley spoke like that, it was a gift, a security blanket that wrapped her shoulders and warmed her to her core. His hands explored with abandon, amazed at the display of submission his lover had given him. This was the ultimate vulnerability, a complete surrender at the hands of a lover.

“Yes, Daddy..” She whispered, shaking at his touch. “Whatever you want me to be.”

“Good girl, baby. Let me make you feel good, Kitten.”

His grasp was an experienced one, that of a man who had loved many times in his life. Stan knew where to touch, to tease, how to hold her and guide her. A deft hand moved to part her legs as the other grasped her breast. Stan gently pressed his fingertips to her nipple, savoring the sharp breaths that escaped her. “So noisy, Kitten. You want this so badly, don;t you?”

All she could muster forth was a mewling “Mm-mhm!”, back arching hungrily at his taunting. But, suddenly he stopped, and leaned into the crook of her neck.

“I need you to say it, Roxanne. Say it for me.”

Whimpering at the taunting, her voice cracked and she forced the words through her trembling lips. “I need you to play with me, Daddy. I need it so badly..”

“There it is, good girl..” Satisfaction on his baritone mumblings, he resumed with far more vigor, grasp returning as his right hand slid up to the warmth between her thighs. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the wetness there. “Oh, baby, you’re so excited already~.”

These games were his favorite part. Stanley thrived here, it was this niche. He wasn’t one for lavish gifts or fancy vacations, or the like. But he loved making his girl feel wanted. Dominance, to him, was worship, It was an opportunity to glorify her body, to elevate Roxanne like an exalted goddess, and bring her bliss. 

Her surrender was to be rewarded, with mindless ecstasy.

Stan, with a hunger, prodded between her labia and allowed himself to tease his lover’s pussy recklessly. “Listen to that. You’re such a messy girl, Kitten. Do you like the way Daddy touches you?” 

God, his hands were so warm, and the way he moved inside her.. Roxxy could barely breathe, let alone think. Through the haze of fog she mumbled in affirmation, breath hitched at the little twitches and jerks in the walls of her most private place. “I love it, Daddy, I love it when you’re inside me-” Another moan, quite louder than the last, was quickly muffled by a hand over her mouth.

“Ssshh, not so loud, babygirl. You don’t want Ford to hear us, do you?” The question was more of a taunt- his brother was deep in the bowels of the lab by now, far from where her beautiful voice could reach him. No, he just loved the shade of pink that now crept across her face. It was stunning, the way Roxxy blushed under him. He loved making her turn that color.

His exploration of her body was relentless. With every thrust and touch and bite, he rediscovered the things about her that Stan so loved to uncover, to expose to the light of day.

His thumb impatiently pressed her clit in slow, soft circles. It was dizzying, the shockwave that unfurled up her body. 

“St a nl e y..” She moaned, gasping as her legs began to quake.

“Sssh, Kitten. Just enjoy it. Daddy wants to play with your button a bit more.”

That made Roxanne shudder. The way he seemed to claim her without hesitation, it pulled at her soul. It stirred her, made her crave him all the more. 

The movement got more and more enthused as he sneered down at her, watching her writhe and squirm about. It was quite the show, to see her shake about like that, desperate to scream, to moan, to call his name. But she dare not speak, not make a sound. Not if she wanted him to keep going.

Stanley pulled his fingers slowly from inside her, marveling at the shimmer she left behind. “Oh, babygirl, you’re such a mess for me.” With sadistic glee, slipped the tips of his fingers into her mouth and held her by her jaw. “Taste yourself for me, Kitten.”

It was a torturous bliss, these little humiliations he gave her. Stanley loved to rub her nose in it when he got to take charge, but Roxxy would be a liar if she said it didn’t turn her on all the more. 

The taste was bitter, but she barely noticed it, gagging against them as his fingers prodded into her mouth. He knew how to make her bashful, how to make her weak. 

Watching the look in her eyes aroused him in ways he couldn’t articulate. The desperation, the humiliation, and yet a glimmer of joy in those beautiful fire opal eyes. To think that such a vibrant woman, so independent, so self assured, was completely devoted to him?

Satisfied with his display, he gently retracted his grip and moved in to kiss her. It was a deep one, hungry and longing, a claim on her that was met with equal fervor. Animalistic in his craving, Stan gave in to his baser instincts and threw her into the bed with a joyous *thud*.

The rough skin of his palms moved to part her legs as Stan moved to his knees, as if to worship at the altar of her body. She was so beautiful, so soft- he needed to break her. 

Without hesitation, he brought his mouth to the lips of her pussy, plunging his tongue inside her and holding her hips with all his might. He worshipped the deepest parts of her with fervor and intention, as if her body were to be his last meal.

“S t a n l e y, oh *f u c k*-” Her voice was naught but whispers between moans now as Roxanne bucked against him. The sensation was maddening, the grip on her thighs a vice against her bucking hips. A prisoner to pleasure with no escape, no venue for respite. 

Stanley would be the arbiter of her satisfaction. He would decide when she’d had enough. 

‘Sweet Moses, she tastes amazing..’ he thought, dragging himself up her labia to suckle hungrily at her clit. His gaze lifted to see, to his pride, that Roxanne had fallen into it completely now, She was lost in him, utterly shaken by one forced orgasm after another. Her body was breaking, her mind clouded by the bliss of it all. Meticulously, patiently, he returned to his task, now with twice the determination.

His love had been tormented for so very long. Alone, under the pressures of a high society that expected so much of her, she had become a lonely sorrowed soul. But here he could fill her with endless pleasures, he could be her release. And so he would, with gusto and intensity of the highest carnal order. Stanley Pines was many things, but unskilled in his yearning was not one of them.

Roxanne’s hips began to shake, and that made the old conman laugh under his breath. “Good girl, Kitten, that’s it. Cum for me again.” he whispered before returning to his task. “I want to break you, babygirl.”

This, this was conquest. This was victory, sweet and all-consuming. To have Roxanne, a woman who could kill him with devastating ease, shake and struggle under him as she came over, and over, and over- the sounds of overwhelming lust muffled only by her gritted fangs. 

Slowly he pulled away from her loins and ran a sinful tongue across his lips. “You hungry for my cock, Kitten? Do you want me to fuck you?” It was such a mocking tone, so cruel and sadistic the way he spoke.

“Yes, Daddy, please- I need it! I need you inside me, Please! Fuck me, I want you to use me!” She whined between breathy pleading, a hunger in her eyes to be ravaged with abandon and without restraint.

He was harder than he had ever been in his life.

Swiftly and with a wicked grin, Stanley moved to push her knees to her shoulders. Roxanne squirmed under the weight of it all, biting her lip and gazing up with pleading eyes. “Of course, baby girl. Since you asked so nicely, I’m going to ruin you.”

He pressed the head of his cock to her quivering pussy and taunted her with every poke and prod. It surely fed his ego, the noises of eagerness she made at his teasing. Then, all at once, he pushed himself in and audibly gasped at the sensation of being fully enveloped by her. It was warm, and soft, and sopping from the feast he’d made of her pussy just moments before.

He bent over her and moved with slow, steady motion. Even now, so consumed by his lust and desire to fuck her senseless, he couldn’t help but bully her this way. Every stroke was with such cruel intention, that the grin on his face could light up the midnight sky.

He picked up his pace, and the squeaking that resulted delighted him. Roxanne was such a noisy little bat. He savored it though, pace only quickening further with every moan and murmurr.

“Th a nk yo u D a dd yyy!” She cried out, squealing with delight. Her mind was gone, consumed by the feral instinct to fuck like rabbits. To breed and be bred until her legs gave out, like the beast she was.

“That’s it, take it Kitten. Daddy’s not done with you yet.”

He could feel himself bottom out inside her, and it nearly pushed him over the edge. God, her insides were Heavenly. Something in him wished he could just be with her forever like this, bodies mingled in blissful union.

Her skin was so warm to the touch, Stan couldn;t keep his hands off her. He wanted all of her, every ounce, to know beyond a doubt how much he treasured this. How much he wanted her, needed her.

Leaning as far as he could, the old man growled with hunger into his lover’s ear. “Cum for me again, baby. Cum for me. I wanna hear you scream.”

“Yesdaddyyesdaddy y e s s d a d d y y yy-” Her back arched with a scream as every part of Roxanne trembled. She was blinded by it all. The longing, the climax, the ecstasy of it all. She felt beautiful, desired. And as her toes curled, the fog of lust consumed her completely.

When his warmth filled her womb in consummate bliss, the woman collapsed under Stanley and sunk into herself. Contentment, serene satisfaction. Her devilish moans and stirring settled into a tired grin as Stanley kissed into her velveteen crimson lips. He parted his loins from within her, releasing his beloved and peppering her tired face with small, affectionate kisses.

“You did so good, Roxxy, I’m so proud of you. Such a good girl.” He cooed sweet praises as the man worked to unbind her, the ropes quickly tossed aside and left on the floor. Her pale, delicate wrists were marked with rope burn and constriction marks that Stanley brought to his lips.”You did amazing”

Exhausted and beaming, she pulled her lover’s arms around him and nuzzled under his chin. “That was everything I hoped it would be, Stan.. thank you. Thank you for everything.”

They laid there, blankets covering their weary bodies as Stanley laid there, arms around his girl and holding her tight. He hadn;t felt this way since he was young. So safe, so connected to her, so grateful to be with a woman who trusted and revered him this way. It was the first he had felt this much love in decades, and he was never letting go.

Not of her. Not for anything.


End file.
